


All I Need

by Tiaria01



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaria01/pseuds/Tiaria01
Summary: We were surrounded by monsters but he was all I needed. (I'm in love with them both and just couldn't help myself) I
Relationships: Atticus "Tic" Freeman/Letitia "Leti" Lewis
Kudos: 10





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I can't believe I am writing this. I hope you will enjoy this rollercoaster we are about to be on! I'm also sad that season 1 is coming to a end but can't wait to see the last episode. Please leave me a comment.

Chapter 1: The Return  
I slowly untangled the sheets from my legs as the summer sun pushed through the window of my bedroom. I was drenched in sweat as I sat on the edge of my bed. My mind felt wherry but my soul felt as I was surrounded by others. Another heat wave hit me as I walked slowly towards the window to allow air in. Instantly, I went againstit as the horns from the cars that were left outside still were going.

Last night was another restless night for me as only nightmares only filled my mind. My mind filled with images of him. The one who stole my heart without even trying.  
Atticus was not the slim kid I once knew five years ago. The army had changed him, and I seen that even more those long nights in atrium. He still carried a book along with him everywhere he went with those thick glasses which still reminded me of his boyish ways. I could hear slight voices on the outside of my bedroom as my tenants ran through the house excited about tonight's party. Once again I felt a pain in my chest as my mind wandered back to the moment Tic expressed to me he was leaving tomorrow. I shouldn't have been surprised as I was use to everyone leaving me. 

The time we spend together should have not changed my mind of that. That moment back in atrium was not real, and was only a course of magic feeling my head. To say the least it broke my heart in a thousands of pieces and now I had to accept the fact that we would only be friends, because he was holding something back. Something that he did not want to break free of yet. I applied my normal red lip stick as my hair was tightly curled. My dressed stopped midway below my knees. A fainted knock on the door caught my attention breaking me free of my thoughts. Dee stood happily at my door with a bright smile. Dee, I thought we agreed on noon? I asked. "It's well past noon, which means you must have overslept Leti," she shot back. 

I rushed passed her as she followed me down the long stairway into the kitchen. We have to start cooking I shouted behind me. "It's a good thing I came over to help." Hippolyta said as she stood over the stove.  
How is Gorge? I shouted out, as anxiety creeped back into my airway. Once we left atrium I was not sure if he would back it back to Chicago. What we had went through had changed us.  
I had died connecting me with a side that was unspeakable. 

"He's fine." She said with a slight smile.

Where do you need me? I asked changing the subject.

Potatoes needs to be cut over by the sink.

Slowly I walked towards the sink as I saw Tic standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I smiled slightly quickly looking away as his eyes connect with mine. Hippolyta looked in-between the two us, wondering if she should leave us for a moment. 

"Dee, come and help with the rest of the bags from the car" Hippolyta said motioning for Dee to follow her. 

"My heart pumped greatly the closer Tic walked towards me." 

"Hey," he says standing behind me. 

His puff shoulders popped out even more as he stood in a tank top. 

"Hi," I said in a faint wispier. 

We were both holding back something we wanted to say. That much I knew for sure. 

"Tic, leave" we have a lot to do. Dee said as she walked through the kitchen again. 

He threw his hands up in the air walking away from me as even though heat filled the kitchen I could still feel a cool breeze as he left.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The party came quickly as my house were filled with people having a good time, trying to clear their mind of all the harm that filled our lives daily. 

Tic seemed to watch me from a distance as I danced with Jon. I made sure to tease him as I pushed my body closer into Jon as he watched standing next to Tree. He walked away as Tree said a few words, and I knew he was not happy. 

Slowly, I smiled pushing myself way from Jon. 

I dragged myself into the bathroom splashing water onto my face. A feeling rose inside my body, making me feel as I was being watched. As I looked up Tic stood outside the doorway. Before I had time to say anything he quickly emerged inside shutting the door behind him, connecting his lips onto mine. It took me by surprised but I quickly returned the embrace. Slowly he lifted me onto the sink sending kisses down my neck as I undid his pants. Pain rushed inside my body as he was inside me. I felt as I could feel again as our paste went quickly. 

My nails pressed into his shoulders as he tighten his arms around me before slowing his paste. In that moment we stayed this way before he pulled back looking at the blood that was left. My mind went blank as I quickly apologize, for not realizing that it was that time of the month. He quickly dismissed my worry. Once he left I could not control my tears as I knew it was deeper than that.


End file.
